Stefani Violet, the Unknown MacElroy
by hgnfjs dhufs fshffj
Summary: Bella Swan is really Stefani Violet, Jimmy MacElroy's best friend. After Edward leaves, she goes to Montreal to see Jimmy in the Championships. First Twi/BOG Fanfic! Stink at summaries, so yeah. Messed up timeline! Set in NM and 2weeks before championship


_GET READY. STEFFI'S COMING BACK, BISHES!_

I quickly sent the text to my best friend, Jimmy MacElroy. (Yes, the ice skating legend!)

You see, I've been gone for the last year or so because I went to Forks to visit my Uncle Charlie. I really have platinum blond hair and silvery blue eyes, but I temporarily dyed my hair and put in colored contacts to look more like Charlie.

Jimmy and I were raised in the same Catholic orphanage, and learned how to skate together. Darren MacElroy adopted us at the same time. He kept both of us for the next 3-4 years, but after seeing Jimmy was a skating prodigy and I was only good, he disowned me. JJ (Jimmy) and I have hated him ever since.

After I was disowned, I went searching for any family members I had. Eventually I found Aunt Renee Dwyer nee Swan/Higginbotham.

Renee immediately took me in, I mean, who wouldn't take in a 14-15 year-old orphan girl? Don't answer that.

Eventually, when we were both 18,(I'm actually 25, I just look young for my age) Jimmy became a famous skater, allowing me to find him, so we could reconcile.

Renee and I convinced Charlie to let me pretend to be his daughter last year, so I could feel what it would be like to have a dad, since Darren never acted like one.

I never really loved Edward; sure, I had a little crush on him, but not EVER love.

So here I am, with my real looks on, in a brand new Audi(I always liked fashionable stuff. I'm the opposite of Bella Swan) driving to Montreal, Canada for my best friend.

I got a text back from JJ almost immediately:

_BE AFRAID BISHES, BE VERY AFRAID..LOL. I'M SO EXCITED! MEET ME IN THE HOTEL LOBBY 2 PM, KAY?_

I quickly texted back a _HELL YEAH!_ and continued driving. Jimmy had already told me the hotel name he was staying at for the championships when he first got there. What can I say? The boy tells me everything.

I quickly hopped out of the expensive car and glided gracefully-like I said, opposite of Bella Swan!-across the busy parking lot with my designer high heels clacking against the gray concrete.

I quietly slipped in through the revolving doors and entered the lobby.

The lobby was very classy, with plush carpet and furniture, and a huge crystal chandelier on the embroidered ceiling.

I looked around the crowded room for a familiar tall blond head.

After a couple minutes of searching, I spotted him, in all of his glory, looking around, most likely searching for me too.

I let out a high pitched squeak and started running at him, dodging the paparazzi easily. When will JJ finally see me?

I was nearly 3 feet away from him when he spots me, yells, "Stef!" and meets me halfway. He pulls me into a bone-crushing hug, spinning me around. He's laughing in delight, me having a giggling fit.

The paps(paparazzi) were taking pictures and filming us, but neither of us cared. We just saw each other after one and a half years, damnit! What did you expect?

"Come on, I'll show you my room," he tells me when he puts me down.

He grabs my hand and holds it gently as we walk side by side through the paps and toward the elevator. The paparazzi keep hounding us and asking Jimmy who I was, but all he said was "no comment". After a couple of mintutes of questions and multiple "no comment"s, I snap and scream at the annoying photographers, "HE SAID NO FUCKING COMMENT, DAMNIT!" which earns a loud laugh from Jimmy and some peace.

Jimmy and I hurriedly get into the elevator, thankfully by ourselves. The song "Stayin' Alive" came on, which I hummed and did the disco point dance to, which JJ soon joined me.

The doors open again at a very high floor of the hotel. I don't really notice because I'm laughing at the hotel's crappy taste of elevator music. Jimmy's chuckling as he leads me down the spacious hallway.

He leads me into a bare, beige colored room with two full beds side by side, one neat and made, one dirty and not bothered with.

"Not bad, JimJim, not bad", I joke with him as I jump on the clean bed, most likely his.

"I know, right?" he retorts as he jumps next to me.

We just lie there for a few minutes before I say excitedly, "Hey, you want to have another 1-on-1 party? Since Chazz isn't here?"

After JJ became famous, we would have these 1-on-1 parties, where it was just the two of us, and we would put on loud music, take microphones connected to or ears, like Bluetooth's, and sing the lyrics. Most of the time we get some drinks, that makes us go REALLY crazy.

Jimmy is starting to get excited too. We haven't had a party since we were 23. "That's a great idea!" he exclaims, suddenly jumping up. "Come on, we got to get this ready!"

After a grueling 30 minutes, we get the stereo, the microphones-Jimmy won't tell me how he got them- and a couple drinks.

Get ready for a hangover, I tell myself as the music starts.


End file.
